Domino Vitali
Dominetta Vitali, known simply as Domino, is a fictional character and the main Bond girl in the James Bond novel, Thunderball. For the 1965 film adaptation of the same name, her name was changed to Dominique Derval, nicknamed Domino, and she was portrayed by French actress Claudine Auger. In the 1983 film adaptation Never Say Never Again, her character was renamed Domino Petachi and she was portrayed by American actress Kim Basinger. The films ''Thunderball'' In early drafts of the film's screenplay, the character's name was Dominetta Palazzi. When Claudine Auger was cast as Domino, the character's surname was changed to Derval to reflect her nationality. Dominique Derval is seen when Bond is swimming in Nassau, her foot gets stuck in coral on the ocean floor but Bond sets her free. She swims up to her boat and thanks Bond. Bond swims back to his boat with his Nassau contact, Paula Caplan. Paula takes care of their boat, as Bond is about to learn more about Domino. Domino and Bond have lunch on the beach, but Quist spies on the two. A sign that Domino had to go back to the yacht Disco Volante. At the hotel Bond stayed in, Bond sees Domino with Largo, Domino smoking a cigar, as Bond bids in the game against Largo. Domino tells Largo that Bond has pressed her to a drink. Domino and Bond slow-dance outside but Largo collects her. Upon arriving at Largo's home in Palmyra, Domino is swimming when Bond visits. After leaving to make lunch, Largo invites Bond to the Nassau Junkanoo. Domino accompanies them and informs Bond that Felix Leiter is trying to contact him. Bond then searches for Paula, who had been kidnapped by Fiona Volpe. He finds out that Paula committed suicide with cyanide. The next day, Domino and Bond make love in the water. They go on shore and Bond tells Domino the story: Largo killed her brother and plans to create a nuclear holocaust using the weapons supplied by SPECTRE. She then aids Bond by killing Vargas and spying on the Disco Volante, but Largo captures and tortures her. Domino escapes and kills Largo with a harpoon in the back. She and Bond then jump off Volante just in time before it explodes. They are immediately rescued by the CIA and carried into the air on a sky hook. ''Never Say Never Again'' Domino Petachi (played by Kim Basinger) is structured after Domino Derval. The character is called Domino, it is no longer just a nickname, but her last name has reverted to the novel's original Petachi. Unlike the character in the first film version where she refers to him as her "guardian," it is well known that she and Largo are long term lovers. She meets Bond at a spa in Monte Carlo, where he poses as a masseur and massages her. This gives her immense pleasure, though she later realizes he is not who he appears to be. She encounters him again at a casino where Bond introduces himself to her. They have drinks together before being interrupted by Largo. The two dance briefly, where Bond informs her about the death of her brother Jack. Bond is then invited to Largo's yacht, where Largo spies on them kissing in her cabin. He leaves Bond manacled near Palmyra, while Domino is auctioned off as a slave to some unsavory Arabs. Bond eventually escapes and rescues her. They are then chased by the Arabs on horseback until the horse jumps off a cliff into the ocean. They are rescued from the water by Felix Leiter and a team from MI6. After their rescue, Domino and Bond track Largo to a location known as "The Tears of Allah". The two take a shower together, and Bond kisses her before heading off to stop Largo. The circumstances of her spearing Largo as he and Bond fight are altered from the original film – it here takes place underwater, with all the characters in scuba gear. The film ends with Bond indicating his intention to retire from MI6 and settle down with Domino. Images Domino Vitali.1.jpg Domino Vitali.2.jpg Domino Vitali.3.jpg Domino Vitali.4.jpg Category:James Bond series Category:Female Characters Category:Thunderball Characters Category:Never Say Never Again Characters